


i'd probably still adore you (with your hands around my neck)

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choking, Cuddling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, Smut, hot damn, inspired by alex's hands becos have u seen them, ok enjoy, soft george :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: his hand slowly moves to the front of george's neck, wrist resting on his collarbone as he positions his fingers."so this is what you wanted, is it?"
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	i'd probably still adore you (with your hands around my neck)

**Author's Note:**

> my shoulder really hurts whilst im uploading this i think i slept on it funny :sob:
> 
> anyway title from 505, nd i dunno what exactly this is but here u go ^__^
> 
> ok enjoy

"y'know, i really like your hands." 

"my hands?" alex chuckles, turning his head and watching in awe as george traces his rings lightly, a distant look on his face. 

"yeah. they're... strong. nice. pretty." 

"pretty," alex repeats, unsure and curious. it's rare that george gets so dazed, lets whatever he's thinking just spill like a knocked over drink nobody knows has fallen over yet. alex likes it, though -- the honesty of it all, and his boyfriend is always impossibly cuter when he's like this. not like he isn't always impossibly cute, but when he's so vulnerable, so trusting to let alex see this side of him, alex's heart bursts. 

they're both on the taller's bed, alex sat against the headboard and george sat in the middle beside him, leaning forward, elbows resting on the duvet as he plays with the other's hand. george had come into his room clad in an oversized hoodie with no trousers on but socks covering his feet. it made him look smaller, idyllic and soft, and once alex had seen him he knew something was up. didn't question it, though, simply smiled at him before turning back to his phone. 

he hadn't questioned it when george took one of his hands into his own, started bending his fingers lightly and playing with the rings he had on. figured george was just bored and wanted some human contact, and that pretty much leads to now. 

"yeah, pretty," george replies again, head now tilted to the side and alex wants to pull him onto his lap. 

"c'mere." he pats his thigh with his free hand, smiles when george does as he asks and slowly straddles him. "good boy," alex praises. george's small smile brightens the room. 

he runs a hand through the other's hair, grips at it lightly just to see the way george's lips part in a quiet gasp. it's a pretty look on him. much prettier than his hands, alex thinks with a chuckle. 

the smaller leans forward and kisses him, smiles into it when alex's hand rests on the back of his neck, the cold of his rings making him shiver pleasantly. he sort of wishes they'd move to the front, but says nothing. 

they pull back, a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a few more moments before splitting. george's eyes are lidded, lips now a cherry red, and alex wants to take a photo. frame it somewhere, let george see how pretty he truly is whenever he gets like this. he stores away the idea to buy a large mirror at some point. let george look at himself when they next do this, flushed and on display. the thought makes him groan. 

"al," george whines as his hips move, obviously desparate for some, _any_ kind of friction he can get. alex slips a hand under his large hoodie. " _nnh_ \--" 

he strokes him as best as he can with his boxers on, repeatedly switches from a steady rythm to feather-light touches, drives george insane and he loves it. loves getting him so worked up only to suddenly slow everything down, tease the smaller because he doesn't get to do this much, given _he's_ normally the one being teased instead. 

"look so good like this," alex whispers near breathlessly, lips ghosting over george's. "so fuckable, 'nd all because of me." 

george moans, a little too loud, and alex chuckles. clumsily takes off the rings on his index and middle fingers on his unoccupied hand then proceeds to shove them into george's mouth to silence him. he's stunned and so hard it hurts when the other starts to sucks on them obediently. 

"fuck, george." 

he removes his hand from george's clothed cock so he can instead let him grind down on alex, let them both benefit from it, even though seeing george writhe is almost enough in itself. alex moans, long and stuttery at the pressure it relieves for him. leans forward to attach his lips to george's neck and leave a few marks there, jerks his hips up at the thought of george not being able to cover them all up, leaving at least a few on display for everyone to see. 

george's eyes are screwed shut as drool runs down his chin, movements becoming erratic just before he stills, biting down on alex's fingers, muffled moans and whines escaping. alex moves his hand back to george's cock, strokes him through it, but doesn't let up when the smaller is clearly becoming oversensitive. his eyes open and tears are gathered in them, blurring the pleading look on his angelic features. alex slowly removes his fingers from george's mouth, wipes the drool away with his thumb and smiles. 

"al --" he begins with an audible sob, but the other shushes him quietly. gently, like anything too loud will scare him away. 

"you can come a second time for me. right, baby?" 

the petname has george crumbling as he gulps, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. he squirms. wants alex's fingers back in his mouth to distract him, but when george grabs at his hand shakily, alex just kisses him. it's messy and hot and so, so good that george can feel the ache in his cock turn to pleasure. hesitantly bucks up into alex's grip. god, his boxers are fucking soaked. it's boderline uncomfortable and he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

alex pulls back and george chases his lips with an adorable little frown, but alex hovers his hand over the side of his neck to stop him. george's breath hitches and he can see something click in alex's mind. 

his hand slowly moves to the front of george's neck, wrist resting on his collarbone as he positions his fingers. george holds back a whiny moan. 

"so this is what you wanted, is it? when you were talking about my hands earlier," he chuckles, tone smug and a little mocking. "wanted one around your neck. needy little thing, always so desparate for anything you can get, huh, george?" 

alex's voice is deep, like he's just woken up, and george can't get enough of it. of _alex_. he feels faint and the words only edge him further as bits of black spot his vision. 

when george comes again he chokes on a sob, pleasure overwhelming as his thighs shake with it, his whole body aching pleasantly. alex's hands around his neck tighten just a bit more to help him through it and he practically collapses after his orgasm dulls. 

alex's sweatpants have a small damp spot that makes george feel weirdly proud.

"so good for me," alex praises, the hand that doesn't have drying come on it running up and down george's side comfortingly as they both drift back to the world properly. 

it's about ten minutes later when they're cleaned up, alex suggesting a shower but a sleepy george who just wanted to cuddle changing his mind easily. now they're lying in bed, george in one of alex's white shirts with a clean pair on boxers on as he lies on the other's chest. 

"you've got somethin' pretty on your neck," alex whispers with a proud, smug voice, and george mumbles a _fuck off_ , but he's smiling anyway. 

it's not just alex's hands that are pretty; it's all of him, and george couldn't feel happier as they both fall into a peaceful sleep, tangled up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any prompts ..... pls comment them becos i struggle
> 
> ok bye


End file.
